Rewrite ${(4^{10})(4^{-6})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{10})(4^{-6}) = 4^{10-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{10})(4^{-6})} = 4^{4}} $